Chemically synthesized antimicrobial agents which suppress the growth of eucaryotic microorganisms are well known but many of these agents raise concerns about their safety. It is also known that some antibiotics produced by microorganisms suppress the growth of eucaryotic microorganisms. However, these agents cannot be applied to foods, cosmetics and industrial chemicals due to regulatory controls. Extracts of various spices or garlic have been recognized to have antimicrobial activity but they have peculiar odors, even at low doses, and therefore, their application has been limited.